What We Came Up With
by Faith's Hair Is Turquoise
Summary: Also created by my two buddies Amy and Scott, who gave several ideas to this random, freakish story. At least it's funny. Note that I forgot a lot of it, so I added random stuff. Amy, Scott, whatever I forgot to add, I'm totally sorry.
1. How It Started

**Author's Note: For the past 3 days my school had some exams (of doom), and coincidentally I was placed in the same room as two of my absolute best friends, Scott and Amy. After the test, while waiting to be released, we chatted about randomness. Today it was crazy enough to, well, deserve being posted up. (Note that I added some parts to either what was never said or just seemed to be a good transition...or I forgot...) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**_**, **_**Pokémon, PPP (Potter Puppet Pals--they're **_**awesome!**_**), Monty Python, or ****Harry Potter****. The end.**

"Hey, I think I heard that Midnight Sun was cancelled," Faith said to her friends one day, in the middle of a discussion of Twilight.

Scott and Amy stopped in their tracks. "WHAT?!"

"Uhm, someone told me..."

"But!" Amy said, hoping to find a way to create the book. "But! Uh--darn it!"

"Stephenie Meyer will _die_." Scott announced menacingly.

The three of them looked at each other for a few seconds. They all smiled wickedly.

"Busting out?" Faith asked.

"Oh yeah," Amy confirmed.

"The fun way," Scott added.

"Yay!" Faith cheered.

Amy, Faith and Scott stood up, and walked over to Mr. S, the homeroom teacher.

"There's Mr. S," Amy said. "Let's go bother him."

The three students crowded around Mr. S, who cried, "NOT AGAIN!", and began to slap him with their arms, which became as lifeless as rag dolls. They chanted over and over, "Bother, bother, bother." Mr. S yelped in pain every time they bothered him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" The poor teacher yelled, but the students refused to cease their merciless attack.

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!"

"_Stop bothering me!" _Mr. S had his arms raised over his head as a protective shield, which wasn't working all that well seeing as they began to whack him in the stomach. At this point, other kids came up and joined the situation and bothered him too. Everyone but Mr. S was laughing merrily and sadistically at his agony. Mr. S was being overthrown by children.

"Nuuuu!!" Mr. S fell out of his chair and onto his left side. The students stepped back. Mr. S began to roll around on the floor, barking like a dog hysterically, and foaming out candy canes. A few kids took out their camera phones and videotaped the scene.

While everyone was distracted by the Mr. S-who-just-turned-into-a-barking-candy-cane-machine, the culprits of the problem silents slid out the door.

Faith grinned. "That was great."

"It was probably our best bothering him yet," Scott commented.

"I wonder how long he's going to roll around like that this time," Amy said. "Last time, it was until second period, remember?"

The three of them laughed again, and then went off to Walmart to by some things they'd need for the doom of Stephenie Meyer.

~.~.~

_Ding, dong._

"I wonder who is could be," said Ms. Stephenie Meyer, opening the door.

Three kids--Amy, Faith and Scott--stood there, smiling frighteningly. Scott held a metal baseball bat, Faith held a chainsaw, and Amy held...maracas. (No, not maracas!) Ms. Meyer stared at them for a few seconds, then yelled, "Wrong house!" and slammed the door in their faces.

_Ding, dong._

"No! I will NOT let you in! Not even if you have chocolate cupcakes!" Ms. Meyer shouted from the other side of the door.

"Check the back door!" One of the kids called.

Ms. Meyer, terrified but willing, went to the back door to check what was there.

She opened it and found...a coffin.

Suddenly, Amy popped out of the coffin with her maracas, and she started dancing, singing the Happy Birthday song very off key.

Then Ms. Meyer, startled by Amy popping out of the coffin, dropped into a dead faint right then and there. Amy, Faith and Scott looked at her for a while. Then Scott said, "Our work here is done."

Suddenly, Dark Wizard Voldemort came from nowhere and swooped down over our heroes! Luckily they ducked, and were not hit by his ugly broomstick, which seemed to be covered in bird droppings.

Voldemort hopped off his broomstick and held his wand up threateningly. "You just scared the heck out of my favorite author! You must DIE!" He began to mutter some sort of curse.

"Wait! She wasn't going to even write the next book!" Faith yelped, hoping that he wouldn't curse them before she finished her sentence.

Voldemort stopped muttering and stared at them for a few seconds. Then he asked, "She wasn't?"

"No, I think it was cancelled."

"Oh, then--ow!--_HEY!"_

Scott kicked Voldemort in the shin and stole the guy's wand. He pointed it at Voldemort and shouted, "Senilis pooficus!"

"What on earth--" Amy and Faith cried, but they were cut off.

A huge explosion came from the wand. The sound was similar to one of those impossibly gigantic fireworks going off right next to you. After the blinding flash of white, everyone gasped.

Scott had turned Voldemort into an old dude. As in, a crusty, grumpy, already-supposed-to-be-dead old dude who smacks innocent children with his cane for no apparent reason. The three kids gaped in amazement at what Scott had done, then started cracking up at the scene. Voldemort, on the other hand, was grumbling about missing his afternoon nap.

"Scott--you turned Voldie into an oldie!" Faith smirked.

That's when something hit them.

"Hey...now what do we do with him?" Amy asked. "We can't exactly give an evil wizard, no matter how old, to a nursing home. He'll probably murder the assistant who gives him medicine ten seconds too late or something."

"Hmm..." Scott went into thinking about their next action.

Faith began to mess around with her fingers, trying to find something new she could do with them.

Voldie the Oldie randomly made a move to get the wand back from Scott. He raced toward the kid as fast as his scrawny legs could take him (meanwhile two small snails passed him easily) and threw his hand out for the wand, accidentally whacking Scott instead.

"Move yer head, boy!" Voldie snapped. "Gimme my wand!"

"EDWARD, GO!" Amy bellowed. She tossed a Poké Ball at the ground, and out popped Edward Cullen. How Amy managed to get him stuffed in the ball in the first place, no one will ever know.

Edward stood there, very confused. "Uhm, what am I supposed to do at this point?"

"Stop Voldie the Oldie!" Amy said.

Faith and Scott stared blankly at Amy.

"No thanks," Edward said politely.

"But--you're my Pokémon! You're supposed to do what I say!" Amy told him.

"Nah, I'll pass." Edward sat down and stared at the sun, skin sparkling very strangely.

"Who poured too much glitter on this guy?" Faith asked.

Scott shrugged. "I guess Bella was a little clumsy with her arts and crafts project or something."

"That works," Amy said.

Edward stayed lying down. Now he was humming something that sounded sort of pretty, like a lullaby.

Voldie the Oldie had managed to tip himself over. He was also on the ground, and whimpered, "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" His pleas, however, were ignored.

Faith was crooning to herself something about whispers in the dark and turning tears into roses.

"Might as well put 'im back in the ball," Scott said.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. She threw the ball at Edward. Nothing happened.

Edward stared blankly at the ball, which had landed next to him. Then he turned to look at Amy. "Uh...?"

"...Get in..."

"Sure."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Darn it, Edward, get in the stupid ball already!"

"...Make me."

"You know what? I got a plan!" Scott took a Twilight book from nowhere, and slammed it on Edward's foot. The vampire was instantly sucked into the book, like a vacuum devouring the poor little dust bunnies.

Amy and Faith stared at the book. "Whoa."

Scott held it closed as tightly as he could. "No one is to ever open this, okay?" He informed them.

"Right," They vowed.

Just then, a little 6-year-old girl came skipping down the street. She was one of those little girls who loved lollipops and rainbows, dreamed of being a princess and owning her own pony one day, and was mostly likely made of sugar and spice, along with everything nice. Her name was Ellie. She saw the book in Scott's hand. "Oh! Pretty cover!" She took the book from him, and put it in the position it's in when you're holding it and just about to open the pages.

"_NOOOOO!" _cried the children, leaping for Ellie.

But it was too late. Ellie had opened the book, and Edward flew out, eyes red. Apparently he had decided to join James and was now looking for his first victim. He hovered in the air above the book for a while, turning around to smile hungrily and evilly at them.

"Oops," said Ellie. Instead of sounding like she'd just unleashed a lethal force on the world and probably caused the deaths of twenty people, she sounded like she'd simply dropped a pencil.

"Yeah, OOPS!" The kids yelled at her.

Edward swooped away, for some reason deciding their blood wasn't good enough for the first try.

Voldemort was still lying there, faking some dramatic death.

They all stared after Edward for a while. Then Amy pulled out a perfume and gave it to Scott. She whispered something to him so that Ellie couldn't hear.

Scott gave Ellie the perfume. "Here you go! Try it on."

"Okay." Ellie sprayed some perfume on herself, seeing nothing wrong with taking items given to her by total strangers. She wrinkled her nose in disgust of the scent. "It smells weird."

Faith, who hadn't heard what Amy told Scott, said, "It smells a little like blood, actually. Freaky."

Suddenly Edward came flying back. "Blood?" He asked, grinning wickedly. He advanced toward Ellie.

Amy and Scott looked as though they just won the lottery. They apparently hated Ellie, even if they had only known her for about seventy-eight seconds. Faith, on the other hand, looked a little sick, just thinking about what would happen to the girl.

That's when everyone's view on Ellie changed.

Originally her voice was high-pitched and babyish. Now it had turned into this scary deep voice that _definitely _couldn't have been her own. "Vampire evasive maneuver!" She stated. From her back pocket Ellie pulled out a small handgun and shot Edward with it. It obviously had something painful to vamps in the bullet, because Edward keeled over and started writhing on the ground in a similar way Mr. S had done earlier, except instead of foaming candy canes it was bunny slippers.

Amy, Faith and Scott gaped in amazement.

Ellie turned to them, her frilly little curls bouncing all over the place. In her own voice she said, "My mommy taught me how to do that."

The kids just backed away a few paces.

"Those may be your last inches if you are not careful of what may lurk in the shadows."

More backing away.

Ellie glared. If looks could kill, they'd've dropped dead right then and there.

Amy, Faith and Scott turned around and made a run for it. "RUN AWAY!" they shouted, as though Ellie was a killer bunny. "RUN AWAY!"

"Bye!" Ellie called after them. This only made them sprint faster.

Voldemort stopped pretending to die when he realized he was alone with Ellie. Especially when he realized Scott still had his wand.

Ellie turned to Voldemort and smiled a scary smile.

"Oh dear," said the defenseless Voldie the Oldie.

~.~.~

When Amy, Faith and Scott had returned to the school, it was already time for lunch. They were laughing and talking about how crazy their adventure had been.

"We've gotta do that again sometime," Amy said.

"We just need to find a new form of torture to use on Mr. S," Scott added.

"Hey," Faith said, thinking about something. "I could pro'ably post this up somewhere. All I have to do is write it."

"Sounds like a good idea," Amy told her.

"I wonder how people will like it..." Scott said.

Then all three of them turned to the readers, who are reading this sentence now, and asked, "Could you _please_ review to this story?"

**Author's Note: Okay, for those of you who are puffing smoke out of your ears because of how Edward turned into a nomad, this was a joke. We were coming up with random stuff. For those who haven't finished reading the ****Twilight**** series, no, he does **_**not **_**turn into a nomad later on in the books. There.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Faith Herrsalf**


	2. The Lost Chapter: Beijing

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? Wow, a new record. Well, I didn't really come up with this one--Scott and Amy did. I called Scott to say "Happy Late Halloween!" and he told me this story. This is everything the dude told me, word for word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haunted Mansion video game, Pokemon, Indiana Jones, or Twilight. I don't own the Chinese language either, which is why the it's spelled completely wrong. I'm just gonna hope that I didn't spell a curse word in Chinese.**

Long after the trip to China from America, Cuban man Raoul Martinez soon finds himself in a Chinese restaurant. He goes up to the cashier and asks, "Do you have any rice and beans?"

The cashier freaked out and said lots of random gibberish in Chinese.

"What's wrong lady? I just wanted some rice and beans."

She yelled even louder, tears streaming down her face, and began to throw at him money from the cash register.

"Lady! I'm not trying to take your money, I just want _rice and beans!" _Raoul cried.

The Chinese cashier started to press a button, probably summoning the police, and Raoul freaked out as well.

Not too long after, an electric rickshaw came down the street and the police burst through the door. The cashier explained to them excitedly, still streaming, what had happened. "Jabloorakana mastiva!" ("That man is trying to take my restaurant!")

The policeman suddenly pulled out a blow-dart tube, as seen in tribal movies, and Raoul freaked out even more.

The woman ducked under the table, and just as the police guy was going to shoot Raoul, a Texan burst from the wall and yelled, "Yeah, I got a twenty-five!"

The policeman yelled, "Tabalooman recoulb syloloan!" ("Help! We need backup! There's two of them!")

Suddenly, Indiana Jones swings in on a vine, and his theme music plays.

"Why can't that music just leave me alone?!" He screamed angrily. "It follows me EVERYWHERE!"

A nerd with a T-shirt saying "AV Club" stepped into the room with a boombox and said "Sorry." He then turned off the music and walked out.

Then, everyone ran out of the room and to the yoga center, where Faith had been meditating and floating. She had a purple hippie jumpsuit and was paying absolutely no attention to what was going on around her.

A gangster beaver walks in out of the blue and said, "I've got a limo parked outside for Roberto."

The Texan came up to the beaver and said, "Yeah, I've got your twenty-five!" Then they walked hand-in-hand out of the room to the limo.

The entire group hears mariachi music playing from nowhere, and they turned around to see a mariachi band playing. Where they come from, nobody knew.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, the Chinese policeman saw everyone at the yoga class and yelled, "OMIBASGA NOBERTALU!" ("Oh my gosh, we need more backup!") By reflex he blew into the blow-dart tube and shot the cashier of the restaurant, who passed out after giving a sharp yelp.

Back at the yoga center, the lights go out, and a banshee (See "Haunted Mansion video game") appears, but her face is covered with beautiful brown hair.

Faith came out of her meditation, realizing the darkness, and her friend Amy appeared next to her.

"Zeke..." The ghost called from beyond. She beckoned to Raoul with her bony fingers.

"No, she's Zeke!" Amy called, pointing to Faith.

"Ze-eke," the banshee said again. She floated to Faith, her hair flipping out of her face, and she yelled a horrible yell, making the whole place shudder.

Amy cried, "Maraca powers, GO!" And to no effect, the maracas disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then pulled out a black Poke ball and yelled, "Edward, I choose YOU!" (See "Twilight series")

Edward popped out of the ball and then attacked the banshee. He dug his razor-sharp venom-coated teeth into her shoulder and then threw her out the window. Then he shouted, "Where's Bella?"

"I killed her!" Amy joked. Edward didn't know this was a joke, though.

He went to attack Amy, who heard a voice behind her, which was Scott. Scott said, "I can help you."

"Fine," Amy sighed. Then she threw a green ball and said, "Scott, I choose YOU!"

Scott jumped out of the ball holding a giant flaming cheese grater and used to to attack Edward.

Edward was sliced into tons of shreds, and everyone said, "Yay!" Then the lights turned back on the and the mariachi band started to play their music once more.

Suddenly, a snake comes from nowhere and bit Faith in the finger. Faith started bleeding and the snake vanished.

The blood spilled onto the pile of what was Edward, and the vampire reassembled.

Amy tells Scott, "Great job, genius! You've got a vampire after us!"

"Wait!" said Scott. He threw a purple Poke ball. "Five-year-old girl, I choose you!"

A cute little five-year-old girl with blond pig-tails looked up at Edward and said, "Hello, mister."

Since he was ready to start drinking blood, he started at her hungrily, and decided to make her his victim. Then she yelled in a dep voice, "Vampire evasive maneuver!" and pulled out a gun bigger than her head. She shot out miniature flaming cheese graters at Edward, more quickly than Scott had done, and Edward started melting.

Since Faith hadn't covered up her wound, it spilled once again into the pile of ashes, and Edward returned even stronger.

The little girl said in her deep voice, "This isn't working! I need BACKUP!" She set her gun on turbo, and Amy said, "I know what to do!"

The Beacon of Souls (See "Haunted Mansion video game") fell from the sky and landed into Amy's hands. Amy began to use the Soul Gems to shoot at Edward. With the combined powers of Amy and the little girl, Edward began to dissolve into the thin air.

Indiana Jones swung out, and everybody cheered.

Then Raoul demanded, "But what about my rice and beans?!"

The guitarist of the mariachi band handed him a bowl of rice and beans.

"Wait! This has too many chilli peppers!" Raoul cried.

Suddenly, the roof of the yoga studio was pulled off, and a purple dragon aimed to burn everyone into nothing.

"Oh, poopity-poop," Raoul muttered.

The only people left surviving were Scott, Amy, and Faith, all of them with third-degree burns.

~.~.~

Ellie and her younger sister walked into the yoga class, and saw all of it in shambles. "Jessie, what did you do?!" Ellie asked.

"Oh, you know, I got Daddy's gun."

"But you were supposed to get _Mommy's _gun!"

"Sorry."

"JESSIE, LOOK OUT!" Ellie shrieked. No sooner was Jessie bitten by the snake. Her blood spilled onto the floor into the direction of an open copy of Twilight. Ellie quickly found a bandage and sealed Jessie's wound.

The two sisters walked out. They didn't see the bunch of dust come from the air and into the book. The book closed. The only sound left in the still yoga studio was the evil laugh of a familiar voice coming from the book. Golden eyes peered at the girls from the inside of the studio, and then vanished.

THE END...?

-scary music-


	3. Moscow

**Author's Notes: This is the third chapter of the story that Amy and Scott created in their third period, in math (while I hung out in Mr B's room) Here is what they said:**

Long after his trip from Australia to China to Russia, Australian man Rikki Mason finds himself in a shush-kabob stand. He walked up to the cashier and asked, "Do you have any vegemite?"

How do you think this turned out?

"Bibbli-dibblie-boba-kanush!" The cashier cried frantically.

"What? I'm sorry, mate!"

The cashier started to fling coins at Rikki from a small leather wallet.

The Australian read the man's nametag, which read, "Nikolay."

"I'm sorry, Nikolay, I just wanted some vegemite," Rikki said.

"Nauhuu! Nauhuu jeve!" Nikolay cried. ("Quit stalking me! I can't believe you know my name!")

"Fine, I'll leave!" Rikki told him, backing away a little.

_I've been waiting..._

Suddenly, the Kool-Aid man crashed through the wooden wall with a ten gallon hat and said, "Oh yeah!" in a deep voice.

Nikolay rang a large black bell that wasn't there before, and a man burst through the curtains and shouted something, taking off his boot.

"Naune nahaah?" Nikolay asked. ("What're you gonna do with that boot?")

To show him, the police guy loaded up his boot and started to shoot bullets out of the heel.

Rikki and the Kool-Aid man ran from the stand and raced into a cave within a mountain, where Faith was watching TV and eating twinkies. **(Why am I always included when I'm not even there?)**

The end.

Really?

No.

So they found Faith in the cave watching TV and eating twinkies, wearing a purple nightgown, and sitting next to her was none other than Amy, sporting a black tank top and a blanket where her legs should have been.

Meanwhile, a large avalanche caused a giant boulder to tumble away from a Japanese palace.

The cave members suddenly heard rumbling in the distance, and the fire went out, along with the TV.

Faith got angry but controlled her temper.

Then a banshee showed up--remember her?--and floated up to Rikki. "Zeke..."

"I've told you for the last time," Amy snapped, "_she's _Zeke!" She pointed to Faith.

The banshee flied up to Faith and took away her twinkies.

Faith roared, "Listen, I understand turning off the TV and putting out the fire, but YOU DO _NOT _TAKE MY TWINKIES!"

The banshee cowered in fear as Faith just randomly performed a taek wan do move while floating in the air. Then the banshee let out a hideous roar, rumbling the cave. The kids quickly realized the rumbling wasn't coming from the banshee's scream. The banshee vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Well," Rikki said, pointing to a copy of Twilight, "since I found this book in China, I might as well go read it over there far away from you guys so you could do whatever you want to do."

"NOOO!" shouted a familiar voice from the other side of the cave.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Wait, STOP!" Scott cried.

But it was too late. Rikki opened the book. Next thing they knew, a man of about 6" 4' was standing before them, with pale skin and golden eyes.

"Look at what you've _done!" _Scott said furiously.

"Hello," said the thirsty voice they'd once heard in China.

"So what?" asked Rikki. "It's just some pale dude."

"No, you don't understand," Faith said. "This is not as bad as it gets."

Suddenly, something started blowing from under Amy's blanket. Everyone stared at it in terror.

"Don't worry," Amy said, pulling off the blanket. Under it was...

"The Beacon!" Scott said excitedly.

Amy quickly sat up, and everybody realized she was wearing black pants. She aimed it at Edward and fired from the orange gem, releasing a meteor.

"Nooooo!" Edward said sarcastically. "I'm _not _melting! I'm _not _melting!"

"Darnit! Can't you just go away?" Faith asked.

"When in Russia," Scott said, "do as the Russians do." He quickly pulled off his left boot and aimed it at the vampire. He fired the bullets at the vampire, but Edward deflected them with some sort of bullet-proof skin feature vampires have.

Faith stared in awe. "Man, that guy's perfect."

Edward flashed a hideous thirsty grin at Rikki, revealing all his pointy teeth.

"Uhm, hi," Rikki said.

Edward lunged at Rikki, but not before Scott said, "Avalanchus Japan!" pointing Voldie the Oldie's wand at Edward.

Suddenly, a large boulder crashed into the wall of the mountain, pulverising Edward, then rolling away. "I'll be back!" He yelled ferociously.

The fire and TV suddenly turned back on, and Faith's twinkies fell from the sky.

"Yay!" They all chanted.

Then, Voldie the Oldie rolled in on an ancient wheelchair. (Didn't see that one coming)

"What're _you _doing here?!" Everybody chorused.

"Well, _I'm _on a Russian expedition," Voldie said.

"Oh yeah? Well, _we _just fought a vampire with a Japanese avalanche! WITH YOUR WAND!" Scott yelled.

"Now, GIMME BACK MY WAND!" Voldie shouted. He transformed back into his original, not-so-crippled-but-still-really-ugly form. He snatched the wand from Scott. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go destroy Stephenie Meyer." And he flew away. He quickly returned for a second to steal Faith's twinkies, and flew away once more.

"Not again!" Faith bellowed, her cries of misery ringing out through Russia.

~.~.~

"Oh, whoever could it be?" asked Ms. Stephenie Meyer. (Talk about deja vu) She opened the door and freaked out. "Voldemort! I already told you to leave my house when you wanted to marry me thirty years ago, I'm not gonna tell you again!" She slammed the door in his face.

"Nice try, Stephenie," Voldie cackled, opening the door.

"Why do you need magic to open a stupid _door?"_

"Because I don't like to waste energy."

"But you are wasting energy, remember?"

"Well, you only know because you used to be one of us," said Voldemort.

"I _was,_ but now I'm one of _them," _said Stephenie, pointing to a Twilight book. "Now, get out of my house or you'll JOIN US!"

"Okay, okay!" Voldie said, backing away. "But just remember this: uhm...I forgot what want you to remember...hang on...oh yeah! BUT JUST REMEMBER THIS!" He said, pointing his wand at her. "_Lamia congelus!"_

Stephenie froze there, in the doorway.

"Goodbye, _Stephenie_," Voldie said, flying away on his feces-covered broom and disappearing.

Suddenly, fire appeared at the door. It cleared, and the person who stood there was none other than...ATTICUS THORN. (Haunted Mansion)

"Oh, hello, Ms. Meyer," he said scornfully. "So you want to cancel Midnight Sun, huh?" He started to make strange choking noises, and then turned into a huge worm.

From nowhere, the three kids appeared, and Amy still had the Beacon.

"Oh, the Beacon. I haven't seen that in over a hundred years." Atticus sucked the Beacon into his mouth like a vacuum.

"Noo!" cried Amy.

Atticus tossed the Beacon at them with a crystal core in the center.

Amy got an idea. "I have an idea!" She said. She pulled out a purple poke ball and stuffed it into the crystal core of the Beacon. "Ellie and Jessie, I choose your POWER!" As she said that, she sounded demonic, like when a person is possessed on TV or something. Lightning cracked behind her.

"IT IS TIME," she continued.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright pink light. The Soul Gems were sucked immediately into the Beacon along with the pokeball, and a familiar southern belle voice came on. "I'll help you!"

Madame Leota, it was.

"_Leota_," Thorn said scornfully.

"Come on, kids! Let's do it!"

Then the Beacon started to float into the sky by itself, and it shot a bright light into Atticus, making him explode. The entire world let out a large cheer. Little did the children know that a new threat was lurking...muhahahah...

The END...?

(-more scary music-)

**Note: Yeah. Moo. Go ahead and review.**


End file.
